


Welcome To New York

by caochon03



Category: Actor RPF, The Greatest Showman (2017), The Greatest Showman (2017) RPF
Genre: Actors, Age Difference, Barlyle RPF, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Boys In Love, Broadway, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, High School Musical References, Hugh!Top, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, Mentions of Ryan Reynolds, New York City, RPF, Sharing a Bed, Song: The Other Side, Sugar Daddy, Unrequited Love, Zac!Bottom, mentions of Wolverine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Arriving in New York City, Zac Efron and Hugh Jackman knew each other through a joint movie, The Greatest Showman. They became a "sugar daddy/baby" couple and loved each other.POV story by Zac and Hugh.
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle, Zac Efron & Zendaya Coleman, Zac Efron/Hugh Jackman
Kudos: 16





	1. ☆ "buy the stars" ☆

**Author's Note:**

**Zac POV:**

My name is Zac Efron.

I was born a movie actor in Hollywood, it was me before 2010, in a famous sitcom by Walt Disney, called "High School Musical".

Since High School Musical, I haven't had a single standout role. Wherever I go around the world, everyone meets me and points out, "Ah, he's Troy Bolton from the old High School Musical sitcom." I felt inferiority and guilt, maybe that shadow kept following me and never changed gradually. When I filmed about crime, someone said I was an imprisoned Troy when I went to film about a writer, they said I was a nerd Troy.

That was a small thing. But lately, I had many problems. First of all, I dated a few girls, but my relationship didn't last long as they wanted to break up with me, they even demanded my settlement money but I didn't have much money. Second, the money to pay for living in a house in New York City was pretty expensive, I was fortunate enough to have an apartment in the city, but the rent was so high up on Broadway street, I had to manage forever to have the money to pay enough. The third thing was the role opportunities, my roles after high school students were very fuzzy, with movies I would be supporting roles, with movies I could only play a cameo role, so my income was not enough to spend. No matter how much my money was, I had to pay for the studio contract, car rental, food, and drink, blah blah blah...

I met him on that day...

—————

One fine morning, I was going to a coffee shop with a close friend of mine, her name is Zendaya Coleman, at Starbucks, I had a little chat with her. The two of us wore tight masks and sunglasses so no one could see us here, not even the paparazzi. The paparazzi, I must say, are always troublesome, if they could take pictures of us, they would publish in the press the rumor that I had a new girlfriend.

We asked each other about upcoming movies.

"Zac, what movie are you going to do now?" Zen asked me.

"Ah Zen, I don't know yet ..." I scratched my head and was a little worried.

"Dude, when I was at Disney, you and I did films for Mickey Mouse!" Zendaya reminded.

"Have you known me for a long time?"

"Yes, you got famous for that high school music sitcom ... and I was for Shake It Up, I heard people say that you sing very well."

"You are Rocky Blue, I remember ..." I was enjoying this conversation.

"Yeah, but I saw you after filming was over, you went down terribly. Your hair is messy, your beard grows to look like a middle-aged who is over forty..."

"I'm sorry, I want to ask, what movie do you take part in?"

"Me? This movie is casting that actor, is a musical if you like, you can cast it at 20th Century Fox right here in New York City. I just know Tom Holland, an Englishman who specialized by Uncle Kevin, he is acting in the new Spider-Man movie with me, so I'm a little busy lately." Zendaya said.

"What's the name of the movie you intend to play in the future?" I felt skeptical.

"The Greatest Showman, that movie is produced by the very famous actor Hugh Jackman and many screenwriters. A good singer and actor like you must go cast." I heard the name of Hugh Jackman, who was also my idol because I admired him since X-Men, he was talented, and his body was impeccable.

I thought I would take part in too.

"Yes, thank you!" I nodded.

Zen sat for a while and looked at her watch, it was time for her to go to the interview. "Well, I'll go first, you can sit there."

"Yeah, goodbye Zen." Then Zen left.

I sat back alone enjoying a cup of coffee. Behind the chair where Zendaya was sitting, I saw someone wearing the same glasses and mask-like me and sipping a leisurely cup of coffee. The person's hair had silver streaks.

Suddenly, that person sat across from me and took Zendaya's position. I felt suspicious as a bad guy, but it was not.

He held my hand, I breathed heavily with worry.

He opened his sunglasses and mask.

That was...

 **BEST HOLLYWOOD ACTOR HUGH JACKMAN!** The one that I and Zendaya mentioned earlier...

I was shocked because I met my idol, so coincidentally, I was worried earlier that he would hear what Zen and I said.

But he did not mention that earlier, he just smiled at me and asked, "You are Zac Efron?" He spoke to me with an Australian accent.

"Yes sir, and you ... you are Hugh Jackman, right?" I stammered, I spoke a little loudly, making people almost heard me, he gripped my hand tightly on the table, to help me calm down a little.

"Shhhh, people hear it now!" He asked me to be quiet.

"Mr. Jackman... what are you doing here?" I happily shook hands with my uncle.

He smiled and replied. "I heard earlier that you and that beautiful girl wanted to join the crew. Zendaya right? I came here to help you!" Hugh said.

"Thank you very much."

**Hugh POV:**

I come from Australia but I'm still living on my own, I have been passionate about acting since I was a child. I am almost 50 years old this year, my wife passed away a few years ago. I have kids but they don't like me because I'm acting so I don't care about them much, so when I was older, all of my kids moved out of home, and their age was also a little bit younger than Zac.

I was sitting at the cafe, and I was wearing a full mask and thick sunglasses. I was often chased by people, so my privacy is easily compromised. I heard a young couple talk about my upcoming movie, they were Hollywood amateurs from the Walt Disney Company. One was Zendaya Coleman, who played in the musical Shake It Up, and the other was Zac Efron, who played a hot boy in High School Musical.

After the girl with slightly dark skin left, with only Zac sat on the table, I approached the boy and started getting to know him. We had a little conversation and I continued sincerely:

"Efron, I've known you since you were a kid. From the moment I saw you, I had a strong impression on you, you can sing and act, a person like you is extremely rare!" I praised him deeply, even though I heard him sing, but those songs are for children who watch Mickey Mouse cartoons and sing along, I also really wanted him to show more lyrical songs. "I also admired you from The Lucky One (2012), you did well!"

I've heard of Zac Efron, I met him at Disney once, but he still didn't remember me. I had an impression on this kid. Zac was handsome, he could sing well, and he could also act perfectly. I was a similar person who could do all kinds, and I loved to sing like him, but people often criticized me for having a bad voice so I also felt guilty. Because of that, I tried to sing every day to improve my voice.

Looked like Zac and I matched a bit. But I had a difference in his age, I am 19 years older, I was born in 1968, my height was also modest but still taller than Zac.

"But, Mr. Jackman, talent is part of it, but no one invited me to act!" Zac said, so there was no experience. I sighed and shook my head.

I shared more about the situation, "How about this movie, you have to apply for acting, based on where to expect people to invite you? Hollywood actors are more and more crowded, everyone is looking forward to acting, so no studio goes to invite actors in despite the most veteran. When I wanted to film for the X-Men series, I also worked very hard, because in the past I _loved the Wolverine!_ " I used to be like that and I almost lost the star of the entertainment industry here if I didn't buy a role personally. I hoped my share helped him realize what was going on in Hollywood.

"I really want to ..." Zac begged a little sad, and I laughed instead.

I could guess from his mind how short of money he was. I also did not expect the press to say that Zac was poor, despite being the star of many people.

I said, "Okay, **you got in that movie.** " My heart fluttered a bit when I spoke.

"So fast, **why haven't I auditioned yet but got accepted?** " Zac was confused.

"Because..." I continued, " **I have strong feelings for you!** "

I couldn't say no to this kid because I liked Zac. I wanted to help him as my son.

"Okay..." Zac shook his coffee, shyly. I laughed, seeming to get used to it, a good impression in my heart already existed so I wanted to get along with him even more, I also asked for his phone number.

I suggested, smiling inside. "Well, I read the newspaper about you, you broke up with girlfriends, so you got stuck with money, right? How much do you need?"

I read about Zac, the boy broke up with his ex-girlfriend three or four times, the money kept stinking so I couldn't standstill. Having broken up with people, everyone would go away, but they still paid forever for their ex-boyfriends to live, not work, and claim the money, these types of American women are really shameless.

"Alright, sir... *blushes* I can handle it!" He turned away, in his heart was extremely shy in front of me.

"Don't worry... I will send you $50,000 to your account, to take care of the girls. Read the account number for me, please?" I laughed.

He reluctantly read his bank account. After I finished transferring the money, he immediately received the SMS message, that money would not only solve the problem of girls but also pay for his travel and accommodation in years.

"Thank you very much!" He nodded happily.

"Nothing, let me borrow your phone for a bit!" I recommended.

"What?" Zac was surprised.

"Add the directory, you are now in New York City, I recently moved here to prepare for the movie. After I add my name on your phone, I can call you to hang out with me." I laughed, he hands his phone trembling.

I entered my phone number, and put the name "Hugh Jackman", the avatar I downloaded from my Twitter page, and put on his phone as a contact picture. Then I took his number and added it to my phone.

"Done." I finished adding my name and returned Zac’s phone. He took it back and said nothing. "Remember to act well, I trust you!" I encouraged.

"Yes!" Zac nodded.

I got up and left the Starbucks. In my heart, I hoped to work with him, just as I was closer to him.

_"Zac Efron, I'm waiting for you..."_


	2. ☆ "the other side" ☆

**Zac POV:**

Since the day I met Hugh Jackman, my life had changed a lot.

As promised by Mr. Hugh, I was officially invited to the "The Greatest Showman" crew without having to audition at all. Just with the eyes of the director and producer 20th Century Fox when looking at me, I immediately bought myself a handsome and talented supporting character, who contributed a lot to the circus named Phillip Carlyle. My best friend Zendaya was also there, she played my lover in the movie, named Anne Wheeler. In the movie, I was free to sing and dance, did more circus tricks than I used to be a student in High School Musical. So what did that say?

_I'm officially out of the shadow of Troy Bolton in the past._

_Thanks to the help of Mr. Hugh Jackman._

My home now had Hugh to take care of it, moreover, my ex-girlfriend no longer contacted me anymore, which was also a hand he arranged for. That's why I thought I was living in a life like an "American dream".

Hugh often took me out with him, I often heard Hugh talk about his mid-life crisis, his wife passed away a few years ago, the children left home to leave him alone. I had some sympathy for Mr. Hugh. After that, Mr. Hugh talked a lot about his acting in the past and I also talked about my youth life to Mr. Hugh, he nodded very enthusiastically and listened hard to listen to me. At the same time, he taught me many more beneficial things for my life.

I was glad to have an uncle like Hugh Jackman, I feel like Hugh was not a true pioneer but a second father to me. Besides, he often invited me to eat, he even made me eat as much as he did, so I was about to gain weight. Lately, when I read the newspaper, I saw the pictures taken by the press that my stomach had somehow grown, so I wanted to try to avoid his meals, I usually spoke well so that he was less worried about me.

In terms of filming, Hugh and I met very often. There was a scene where Mr. Hugh even told the director that instead of letting Zendaya rush in to save me from the fire, Hugh would rush in to save me instead. He lifted my buttocks and legs, and lifted me up like his lover. As soon as I stepped out of the backstage, the whole crew praised us both, Hugh laughed loudly, and I was embarrassed and didn't know the reason.

Since that scene, Hugh also told the director to let me and him have more scenes in common, most obviously Hugh and I duet "The Other Side". I had seen with my own eyes that Hugh's talent for over 30 years in Hollywood, his voice was fine, a bit husky due to his old age, but his talent for dancing and expressing was excellent, I was staring at Hugh like I was fascinated by him, I sang with him like a real performance, even though it was just acting. However, I didn't know the fact that I stared at Hugh like I was infatuated with him, had been filmed and I frantically asked the director to cut it off, the director immediately refused. I was extremely ashamed so I had no more words to say. That song contained my loving expression for him, everyone who watched the movie would think **I loved him.**

After I finished recording the songs "Rewrite The Stars" and "The Other Side", I had a two-day break from acting. As soon as I got home, my phone got a text from Hugh:

Hugh Jackman: _"See you at Playwright Celtic, at 7 pm."_

Since I finished High School Musical up to now, very few people had texted me to ask me to go out like this, but only Hugh did. I sighed, I changed my clothes from the set to a casual outfit, and I was ready to meet him.

Nearly 15 minutes to 7 pm. I was at the bar as Hugh had texted me. I also put on a hat, sunglasses, and a mask very tightly.

As soon as I got to the door, someone dressed like me approached and held my hand. I was just as scared as when I first met him, but then, I felt that warmth touch me. I turned to look at the silver strand in the man's hair and I could tell it was Hugh Jackman.

He took my hand and led me up to a small room that was both fully covered and soundproof, on the table was a bottle of wine and a glass, ice water next to it. No one could notice who sat in it.

"Sit down, Zac." Hugh politely asked me to sit down, and I sat down. The two of us took off our sunglasses and masks and then the two of us could see each other better.

Hugh sat next to me and wrapped one arm around my waist, then patted it, making me shiver. He asked, "How are you doing?"

"Well, it's nothing. I'm just a little tired." I laughed but said, in my heart very shy.

"Why? Tell me about it," Hugh suggested to me to give him my answer. His fake New York accent was a little strange to me.

I had to mention the difficulties during filming this time, such as singing and dancing with Zendaya with the help of a CGI unit that created the feeling of flying like in a circus but made me feel cramped and hurt, and also the imitation of speeches of those in the mid-19th century. Hugh nodded repeatedly, and he was listening hard to my words.

"...about the song The Other Side at the pub, I admit you sing well." I finished my presentation.

"You sang better than me, your voice, I have heard a lot since you were a kid. Actually, I practiced my voice by singing miscellaneous' 80s songs at home, so I could sing like that. But I lose to you a lot, Zac. " Mr. Hugh tried to speak in his fake New York accent to me, as he pronounced during his act.

But it didn't sound like him at all, I preferred to hear his Australian accent.

"Hugh, can you speak an Australian accent? We're out of the crew right now." I suggested.

"Ah, thank you." Hugh noticed it and he was silent for a moment. "Do you have a new girlfriend?" He cleared his throat and began to ask, I could hear his heartbeat a little faster when he asked this question.

I was also worried when I received that question, since the day I met him until now, no one wanted to date me, I sighed and shook my head. "Yes, no one wants to pursue me anymore, after a few scandals in the newspaper."

Mr. Hugh sighed and said nothing. I had been drinking for five or six drinks, so I was drunk.

**Hugh POV:**

Zac is the person I love the most. For several years now, I had been behind him helping him, he already knew I was the one to solve his ex-girlfriend stories for him. I even threatened the girls that if they continued to bother Zac, I would sue them.

I secretly asked the director to let me and Zac act more together on set, I remembered the scene where I asked the director to let me in and carry Zac out, my heart was so happy as if I had saved him from fire. Out backstage, I laughed like a madman, but I noticed he was a bit shy about it. Surely he didn't feel me yet. I sighed, I approached him more so that he could get used to me, typically in the song "The Other Side". I noticed his gaze as he watched me act on the bar, I knew he had a bit of a crush on me.

Taking advantage of the two-day break from the filming crew, I asked him out that night. He confided to me about his difficulties, and I had listened to him attentively for a whole session. It was because I loved to hear Zac's voice, which was so inspiring, like a son talking to a father like me, so I didn’t want to miss it.

He confessed that no one could like him anymore, half my fault was me intervened deeply in solving his ex-girlfriend, the other half was also due to the love scandal. Of him.

I sighed, I was thinking, should I be his boyfriend or not. I loved him so I tried this opportunity to express my feelings. If he was a straight guy, he could deny me, no problem, I couldn't change his decision. But I still wanted to stand from behind to support him, not to let him get on the wrong path like before.

I looked at Zac, he was a little bit drunk, I didn't drink much, because I didn't like being drunk. I suggested to him, "Zac, I ask a little bit of this question. **What if I am your boyfriend?** " I asked, my heart extremely restless.

Zac looked at me and blankly, he looked me in the eye and said: "Huh, you love me? But... you used to have a wife... and you are not a gay man. _Age difference_ like that, people will criticize us."

"Who says I can't love you, men fall in love with another men not always because they're gay, Zac. They just need each other more." I explained because I've heard of gay people. Usually, they claimed that they had been attracted to men since their birth, and I could be a bisexual, or I just wanted to have him beside me.

I also played in the movie "Bad Education", a film about a corrupt teacher and he was also a gay person, he was lying to his boyfriend about having a wife but dying of sickness, I played that role. I used to practice kissing men, it didn't seem that bad at first, but I preferred to kiss men because the other party gave me as an extreme feeling as women, and men are more passionate about kissing than women. In the United States, the government already legalized same-sex marriage, so in the future, I hoped to play more gay movies out of this passion.

Zac just stared at me, he couldn't say anything more. I looked into Zac's eyes with love. "I may love a gay, but I prefer girls..." he admitted, I shook my head and laughed.

"Age doesn't matter Zac, I'm now very fond of chasing younger people, to take care of them." I patted Zac's waist once, and he nodded right away.

Zac and I didn't say anything and kept silent.

"Yes, you can love me," Zac said afterward, then went on to have another drink, and leaned his head against my neck to get a little sleep. Looked like he accepted my confession and my heart was beating faster.

I was extremely happy.

**Zac POV:**

After I shared my love story with Hugh, he confessed his love to me immediately. I was very worried whether this confession would go far enough as Hugh and I was very different, in my age, I deserved to be his son too. I was hardcorely drunk, he told me to stop, and he led me out.

Hugh guided me into his private car, and he drove me to his house, a large apartment near Broadway. He led me up to his bedroom and dropped me into bed.

I had been less drunk for a while, when I walked along the way to the hallway, I noticed that Hugh's house was very beautiful. It was decorated in white style, and the room had many windows that were quite airy and the view was good, too. The scenery of New York at night was very busy, the streetlights were so bright but could not blind my eyes.

After I sat on the bed looking at the street, I turned my head across the room. Immediately, I saw Hugh taking off his shirt, leaving only a white tank top, resembling Wolverine.

Then, Hugh came closer to me, grabbed my hips, and lifted my chin, pulled my lips to his lips in a kiss. He kissed me very well, I kissed him back and I was rather panicked. I tried to regain the initiative but I was caught by Hugh and cleverly intercepted, Hugh quickly ran his tongue deep into my mouth, he wanted to suck all the wine that remained on my mouth. I helped him remove the waistband of his pants and then I hugged Hugh's neck tighter and continued to kiss him.

After more than a minute, he pulled away and looked at me. "Hugh, you kissed me well, but I..." I whispered admiringly, after the kiss stopped I was about to get out of breath, Hugh had sucked the oxygen from my chest and everything in my mouth.

"I know how to kiss a boy or a girl!" Hugh laughed and rubbed my chin, then he moved to kiss my neck. I trembled and let out a cry.

I was so shy, I blushed in embarrassment, I couldn't bear it so I accidentally said, "I want to... be your boyfriend... but you know how much I don't like you... "

"What's wrong?" Hugh stopped short and whispered to me, knowing I was hiding from him. Hugh kept kissing, stimulating my neck, making me groan.

My heart is beating very hard. "Because..." Without waiting for me to say my reasons, Hugh grabbed my t-shirt and stripped it off, leaving my handsome and slightly bulging body, which surprising me shamefully.

Hugh then took off his white tank top, exposing me to his huge belly, different from the old movies I've seen. Hugh was old and gained a lot of weight, and his abdominal muscles gradually regrouped into one cell.

**However, his body was still more than enough to seduce me.**

"Give me your body, **I'll help you love me right away.** " Hugh laughed.

I swallowed. Slowly, Hugh came closer to me and pulled me onto the pillow. He fiercely invaded me, and I instantaneously felt his warmth and love, as my hole was filled with his thick cock. His cock came and wrapped inside me, Hugh forcefully pushed in and out so quickly. I felt hot and I was trembling, I was moaning a lot during that time. Hugh was very enthusiastic and he didn’t want to let me go.

"Ah... it hurts... please stop..." I kept whining, as I got everything from Hugh, I could feel all of his lust. At that time, Hugh and I didn't have any clothes on, and we had an intense sex til 2 AM...

**_"Zac, tonight you'll be mine..."_ **


	3. ☆ "lonely hearts club" ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The behind-the-scenes and salary information below is completely fake! There is a spoiler The Greatest Showman, anyone who hasn't, please watch it before reading this last part. Wish you happy reading.

** Zac POV: **

That day was the eighth-day premiere of "The Greatest Showman" globally, a Hollywood movie that I played with the most passion. Movie sales were immediately aggregated around the world and sent back to our film production company.

I and the cast involved in the film were exhausted enough, this was also the moment when our crew received salaries for their acting. First was Hugh, who was in the first row. His salary was:

"Hugh Jackman, you, both the actor and director have done a great job, yours is 4 million dollars!" I applauded to applaud him, he went up to receive the cash register just like winning the lottery, even though he knew that the money was already in his bank account.

The rest of the people were given a formal letter to announce the salary received (clothing, rental car rental, the background is already deducted). Next was the "fat bearded lady" Keala Settle, the amount was not bad, 1 million dollars. My best friend, Zendaya Coleman received $700,000, my best friend admitted rushing to two movies for Marvel, and for the 20th Century, at the same time I had to really respect.

But when it was my turn, my heart was beating fast when I opened it, in the end, I got only $400,000, 10 times less than Hugh's money, and my "on-screen girlfriend" Zendaya.

I went and asked why, they said that my performance had to be fixed a lot, and there were a few places where they said that because I looked at Hugh too affectionately. I messed up the character (they frankly said I turned my character into a gay in front of another man), they had to fix it. When I looked at the original movie, I didn't find out what was wrong, it looked okay. But through the eyes of the film reviewers, before the film premieres, was very different, the performances of others were relatively fixed, but the most was still me.

It was my fault.

I blushed in embarrassment, I had to sadly accept that small amount of money and go home. Hugh might have seen me, but I hid my emotions so I couldn't look at him.

I felt really unfair. I personally wrote the song "Rewrite The Stars" with Zendaya when I thought of him (which critics considered as the best song besides Loren's "Never Enough"), I also participated in the last lyrics of The song The Greatest Show and shook hands with him, and with all my enthusiasm in this movie, I did more than anyone but it was very tragic.

Was that the harm of loving someone?

I wanted to cry because I fell in love with Hugh, if only I hadn't loved him too much, I would have had more money than that.

I became a member of the lonely hearts club. Who would have mercy on my mistakes?

I went home to open news and entertainment, mostly about my latest movie, "The Greatest Showman". I watched while drinking to ease the sadness.

I also saw me on screen, very active, I was very proud of myself but also very sad.

Feeling so painful, I turned off the TV early, it must be almost 8 pm, I was going to go to bed early to quickly forget about it. While I was still struggling, my phone rang, this time the bank texted me.

I thought it was related to my role, and the film production company deducted my money. I read the message but it was not what I thought before. Here was the message I saw:

"Bank of New York Mellon Corp. is pleased to announce: Your account was funded for $1,000,000 by H.J. at 8:04 pm, December 17, 2017. Message: "Give you more money!". The total amount in your account is $1,685,259. Thank you for using SMS Banking. "

H.J.? Hugh Jackman? Was he sending me money? I feel dizzy.

I was so ashamed, he knew that I was upset to receive a small amount of money, so he wanted to comfort me. It was not possible.

I hurriedly left the apartment, took my mini car, and went to his house near Broadway.

** Hugh POV: **

That afternoon, I received up to $ 4 million, which was too much less money than when I was playing Wolverine, but I still tried to be happy with my brothers and sisters on set. That day was also the day I said goodbye to the crew and only remeet at the awards ceremony if there is an Oscar or something. I had to say that from the beginning of the 21st century until now, 20th Century Fox is very greedy these days, but I'm not asking for more salary because it will affect my reputation, they have more power than me. Soon, I guess this company will be overpowered by Disney sooner or later, otherwise it will affect the animation studio's revenue.

I was worried when I saw a frowning Zac leave in despair after receiving his money. I even overheard Zac asking why his money was so small. The manager had thousands of reasons to cut Zac's salary while I didn't see how much it is worth, I watched the part they say "failed", I saw Zac and he was already excellent, I would be angry for Zac if I were him. Because they were using Zac's boundless innocence to cut him down.

 **Only me could make use of Zac's innocence.** I laughed whenever I thought of him, I simply gave him extra pocket money, food, and accommodation like I did for Zac years ago, Zac would be happy after that. That's why Zac fell in love with me.

Since then, I knew how to comfort him. My bank account was gradually less, only about 287 million dollars. But I couldn't spend it all. I remembered keeping a record of Zac's account number, and I sent him a million dollars to make him less painful.

30 minutes later...

* Knock knock *

I knew that Zac would come, I "shot money" over to Zac, maybe he was very happy, so he came home to visit me immediately. I took the remote and controlled the door lock system, unlocked it to let him in.

"Come in!" I called.

Zac must have heard the door squeak, which means it was unlocked. My baby boy came in.

I thought Zac would put on a happy face on me, but he didn't. "Sit down! What's the matter, why is your face so sullen?" I forgot I finished filming, so I still used the fake New York accent.

"Just about the money ..."

"Have some wine, shall I get it?" I went back to speaking in my usual Australian accent.

"Ah no, I drank a lot earlier. I must say ... I loved you so much, I was laughed at by others at the show ..."

I sighed at Zac, I don't know how to explain the 20th Century Fox situation, it's because I've been around for many years so I know how badly 20th Century Fox is now, but for Zac, it is extremely strange. "I have to say ... my real money is less than expected, everyone is like that, so there's nothing to worry about."

"They said I made the character Phillip a gay when I played with you, was I that bad?"

"No, that look of yours, I really liked it, everyone liked it. Through old men and old women commenting on the movie, they don't have the aesthetic eye of boy love, so they are harsh in that place."

"Boy love? You mean..."

"Love between men, it's the trend of modern life, Zac. Young people today love watching that kind of movie."

"But in the movie ..."

"People really liked Phillip Carlyle better as a couple with P. T. Barnum, Zac. That's why when I held you, everyone praised you and me."

"Is that really true?"

"It’s true, your Hugh never lied. Therefore, I can be closer to you."

"I love you so much." Zac happily hugged me.

This is the moment when I could feel Zac as my adopted son, even though Zac was my boyfriend. Therefore, I had just thought of a term that a lot of American girls are using today.

"Zac ..." I started after a period of silence.

"Yes ..." Zac was a bit surprised.

"I want to be your sugar daddy, to take care of you like my baby and lover. Do you agree?"

"Yes, it's best to be by your side, daddy."

"Thank you very much, Zac, thank you." I was extremely happy.

Zac lied on my lap as if he wanted to fall asleep. I sat on the sofa, and my hand rubbed my adopted son's hair.

"Daddy, I'm just thinking of going to see The Greatest Showman with you, our newest movie."

"Okay, can we go to Lincoln? I'll buy a whole room, just me and you watch the movie, is it okay, Zac baby?" I suggested.

"Yes ..."

"Yeah, you sleep here tonight, baby, no need to go home. Someday, you sell your house, and please move in to live with your Hugh."

Zac nodded and went back to his (and mine) bedroom.

The two of us had a intense love on bed like before, this time Zac was not afraid of pain anymore but enthusiastically gave his whole body to me. I had sex with my baby boy hardcorely, the ending was always when I filled Zac with sperms, and Zac was hugging me to sleep. That night, I did not forget to put a few hickeys on Zac's neck, to prove my love for Zac.

**Zac POV:**

My sugar daddy, Hugh really knew how to comfort me. Last night, Hugh had made me climax so many times that I was filled with happiness, and from now on, I no longer had to worry about money, Hugh now took care of me.

At AMC Lincoln Square 13,

An empty movie theater was rented by Hugh, and Hugh and I chose the best place to sit and had popcorn and coca ready. The two of us were on time, but annoyingly, the movie screen had too many advertisements. 15 minutes later, the theater began showing the movie.

The movie officially began. My sugar daddy, Hugh, portrayed the male lead of the movie, named Phineas Taylor Barnum. In the mid-19th century, P. T. Barnum and his troupe did a show at the circus, this was a pretty short intro so I probably haven't appeared yet. Moving on as a child, Barnum and his tailor father Philo worked for the Hallett family. He loved their daughter, Charity, who was being sent to school. The two kept in touch through letters with the song "A Million Dreams", eventually marrying and raising two daughters, Caroline and Helen, in New York City. They lived a humble life, although Charity just needed to be happy with her husband and children, Barnum desired to make more money.

Moving into adulthood, Barnum lost his job as a salesman at a shipping company after the company went bankrupt and returned home on Caroline's birthday. He borrowed money from a bank, and cheated them into accepting the lost old ships as collateral. He used the loan to set up Barnum's American Museum in downtown Manhattan, an attraction that showcases various wax models. Initially, sales were slow. As his children suggested him to introduce something "alive", Barnum searched for "monsters" to be his museum performers ("Come Alive"). He gathered a large group of them that included Lettie Lutz, played by Keala Settle. This attracted a large audience despite the protests and poor reviews from James Gordon Bennett, prompting Barnum to rename his museum to "Barnum's Circus".

I was watching the movie passionately, it was still a long time before my character appeared. Hugh turned to talk to me: "Zac baby ..."

"Yes ... daddy?" I turned to look at Hugh.

"You know Ryan Reynolds, my best friend?"

"I know, he played Deadpool."

"Yeah baby, he just teased me on Instagram this morning, the thing about him taking his boyfriend, Andrew Garfield, to see this movie, seeing me singing or acting so well that he was jealous."

"Yes, on Twitter I saw you posting his jokes a lot."

"Okay." Hugh nodded and watched the movie again.

Coming to a scene where I was playing with Hugh, Barnum tried all kinds of ways to continue to increase his reputation, at a bar, he met playwright Phillip Carlyle (the role was played by me), Barnum convinced Carlyle to join the circus.

Oh my gosh, the theater was about to show the part that was supposed to be "a failure". I shivered all of a sudden ... but Hugh took my hand to calm me.

_"Right here, right now_  
_I put the offer out_  
_I don't want to chase you down_  
_I know you see it_  
**_You run with me_ **  
_And I can cut you free_  
_Out of the drudgery and walls, you keep in_  
_So trade that typical for something colorful_  
_And if it's crazy, live a little crazy_  
_You can play it sensible, a king of conventional_  
_Or you can risk it all and see"_

Hugh's first part was played without a problem, but it was different when I sang it. Now to the chorus.

_"Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play_  
_'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride_  
_It'll take you to the other side_  
_'Cause you can do like you do_  
_Or you can do like me_  
_Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key_  
_Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly_  
_It'll take you to the other side…"_

The end of the chorus, it was about to be my turn to sing, yet I sat on the barstool and still stared at Hugh, I was so embarrassed that I didn't even watch it at the cinema. But Hugh laughed, patted my shoulder to encourage me.

_"Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in_  
_Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen_  
_So thanks, but no_  
_I think I'm good to go…"_

I said "no" just like the lyrics, but I still gazed at Hugh in the eyes to make fun. Barnum in the movie was laughing at me and listening to me sing, which made me crazy. Hugh, sitting next to me, patted my shoulder again and said:

"The director told me that even though you were underestimated for where you acted like that, the director said he didn't want to cut and fix it. They really liked your gaze."

"Really?" I winked and removed my hands from my face.

"That's right. Zac, your act like that was already excellent, don't be self-deprecating if people underestimate you. **They may not have aesthetic eyes when evaluating you comprehensively.** "

"Thank you, daddy."

So I could sit peacefully and enjoyed our song, which was also perfect for our love affair, as well as Barnum with Carlyle. That song, at the end, convinced my character to join the Barnum's circus troupe.

I continued. During a trip, my character Carlyle arranged for Barnum and his circus to meet Queen Victoria. Later, Barnum persuaded the famous Swedish singer Jenny Lind to perform in the US, and he was her manager. The song "Never Enough" began.

_"…Take my hand_  
_Will you share this with me?_  
_'Cause darling, without you…"_

The singer's voice was so fluttering, I only had the opportunity to hear the rudimentary recording, not as intense as in the movie. I felt Hugh was taking my hand, our hands clasped together as we enjoyed the song.

**Hugh and I turned to each other with eye contact like in "The Other Side".**

"Daddy Hugh ..." I said.

"The song is great, isn't it ..."

"Yeah ..." I said softly.

_"All the shine of a thousand spotlights_  
_All the stars we steal from the night sky_  
_Will never be enough_  
_Never be enough"_

I approached Hugh's chair and sat next to my sugar daddy, then I actively kissed Hugh on the lips. Daddy Hugh let me take the initiative. When I felt it, I let go. My sugar daddy and I looked at each other.

 **"I love you so much, Zac,"** Hugh said.

 **"I love you too, daddy,"** I said in blissful happiness.

—————

My name is Hugh Jackman. For me, there are three steps to love someone:

\+ Step one: Actively get acquainted and ask for his / her information.

\+ Step two: Take care of him/her, regularly follow the other person (in newspapers, on social media, ...), and find ways to be with him/her. After a while, confess your love. If the confession is successful, continue, otherwise wait a few months, then repeat step two.

Step three: Find a way to invite him/her to share a house with you, and the two of you swear to live together as a real family.

"In a three-step way, daddy Hugh loves you forever, my Zac baby."


End file.
